Coaxial cable connectors are very well known in the field of communications, such as broadband communications, among other applications. A typical coaxial cable connector, such as an F-type connector, retains a coaxial cable end within a connector body. The connector further includes a rotatable threaded coupling nut that permits attachment of the connector to an appliance such as a television, computer or other device through an external interface port. A center conductor of the coaxial cable extends from the mating end of the connector and is retained within the complementary threaded port of the appliance. Reliable securement enables both electrical and mechanical interconnection to be made between the cable/connector and the device.
One pervasive problem relating to the engagement of the above types of coaxial cable connectors with an external appliance port is that the coupling nut associated with the connector can loosen over time due to several factors including a lack of adequate initial tightening of the nut, (i.e., improper number of turns), intentional or unintentional movement of the appliance, or other reasons.
Another general problem in the field relates to maintaining proper electrical continuity when the external appliance port is tightened onto the coaxial cable connector. Improper continuity can result in poor performance in which lack of shielding can lead to noise or other undesired electrical interference.